Risk Worth Taking
by Court00
Summary: Missing scene in 3.12 Six Days part 2.


**A/N: Set during 3.12 Six Days Part two. It's a "missing scene" before Alex walks in the bar and sees Addison. Please Review.**

**

* * *

Risk Worth Taking**

"You know the vanilla latte" his voice floated in her head "I did that on purpose." She took a sip from her scotch to warm her in the inside. "Because he was rude to you"

"Hey" She heard someone say. She looked up and saw her ex-husband

"Hey" She said and took another sip, a gulp, actually, she could feel it burn in the inside.

"Scotch?" He asked as he noticed "Are you all right?" he asked smirking. Addison did not say anything. She shrugged. "What's wrong?" Derek insisted, she still didn't answer "You can talk to me, you know"

"Yeah, but there's nothing to talk about" Addison said in monotone

"I know you so much better than that"

"But I don't want to tell you" She sighed "I can't tell you. There's some things better kept to ourselves, and this is one of those"

"If I tell you what's bugging me, will you tell me yours?" Derek bargained

"No" Addison said "Why are you here anyways? Why aren't you with your girlfriend?"

"She's…comforting George" He said "Come on, Ad…tell me"

"No"

"Please?" he begged

"Fine" She gave up "But I won't give details"

"Okay"

"Tell me yours first" Addison said

"Always" Derek said "Okay, fine, I can't sleep"

"You can't sleep" Addison confirmed and Derek nodded "And why?"

"Meredith snores" He simply stated. Addison covered her mouth to stifle a laugh. Derek playfully smacked her on the arm

"Ear plugs" Addison said simply

"That's a thought, but it's really loud. I doubt that that will help"

"Oh I'm sorry, Derek. I know you're a light sleeper" Addison smiled

"Yeah, yeah" Derek sighed "Now tell me yours"

Addison sighed first and then looked around. "Well" She started and took a deep breath "There's this trend and I do now want to follow this trend, but like, I can't help it"

"I can't believe I gave up my sleepless in Seattle story for your fashion troubles" Derek rolled his eyes and took a sip from his drink

"A trend is not necessarily about fashion, Derek"

"But coming from you it is" he muttered "So tell me about this 'trend'" Derek said air-quoting _trend_.

"I told you, I can't give details"

"Oh please, you can tell me everything" Derek said nudging her "We're still friends" He looked at her straight in the eye "Is this trend hospital related?"

"Not necessarily"

"You're very vague" Derek laughed "I know you, Ad. There's something bothering you. You're miserable inside. I can see it. I have special powers"

"You're right. I'm miserable and alone" She sighed "Tell me what to do. You used to tell me what to do"

"I don't know what the trouble is exactly. So I can't tell you what to do"

"There's a trend—"Addison started but Derek interrupted her

"Yeah, you told me about this trend. But I don't exactly know"

"You're actually in that trend"

"Oh am I" Derek laughed "Who else is in this trend? Maybe I can figure it out"

"I told you, no details"

"That was a detail"

"That's all you'll get"

"Do you know what to do? With this trend, I mean"

"No. But I have options" She said "I'm just stuck in the middle of it"

"So this trend, if I'm in it, do you think it's good for me?"

"Yeah, I guess" Addison said "You're happy with it"

"And the others, who are in this trend, are they happy with it?"

"They seem to be" Addison answered and then smiled thinking about Preston and Cristina and their very childish relationship

"Do you think it will be good for you?"

"Maybe, maybe not:

"If it works for others, it might work for you. Take a risk, Ad"

"The last time I took a risk, I ended up alone" She sighed. A pang of guilt and hurt hit Derek. He sighed and looked up to her.

"This risk might be worth it" He said and stood up. He put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

She looked up to him and smiled

"Thanks, Der"

"Anytime, Addie" He turned around and left

Addison sighed and pondered over Derek's words. She saw someone walked into the bar, it was Alex.

"Beer, Joe" he said. Joe handed him a bottle

"George's dad?" Joe asked, but Alex shook his head.

"Hey" Addison said and Alex looked at her. He walked up and sat adjacent to her

"Hey" he said

"You got a dad?" Addison asked

"Not really" He sighed "Not anymore"

They were staring at each other's eyes.

Addison reached up for his face and caressed it. She leaned in and kissed him. She enjoyed it and so did he. And as much as Addison does not want to follow this trend, she still needs to decide whether it's worth taking the risk.


End file.
